The Little Goggle Mer-boy
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Once upon a time, under the sea... (i can't believe i'm wrote that), there was a mer-boy named Daisuke who fell in love with the GORGEOUS human prince Takeru. Need i say more? (yes, there's a baddie ken-chan in here)


The Little Goggle-Merboy

Part 1

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

________________________________________________________________________ 

JC: Hey, this is my Digimon parody of the little mermaid.

Daisuke: You just won't leave me alone, will you?  
JC: (happily) Nope!

Daisuke: oh boy. I have a bad feeling.

Takeru: (sarcastically) Oh, you do now? 

Yamato: Anything JC writes is bound to be insane, crazy, and lots and lots of… (stops and thinks)

JC: Alright. Here's the disclaimer from my girl Mimi.

Mimi: JC doesn't own Digimon Adventure, or 'The Little Mermaid' (although the guy who wrote it is already dead) so you can't sue. YOU WON'T GET… uh. Is this going to cause me wrinkles?

JC: No.

Mimi: YOU WON'T GET $H*T! Thank you. (bows) 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Once upon a time, in a kingdom under the sea, there lived a little merboy named Daisuke. Daisuke was the son of Kings Taichi and Yamato. (please do not ask) Anyway, the two kings were proud of Daisuke, but were even more proud of their other children. Daisuke's older sister Miyako was said to be the smartest mermaid in the kingdom. His other sister Mimi had the prettiest hair and voice, and was adored by all who beheld her. And then there was Daisuke, the only merboy who wore a pair of human goggles on his head. He was a competitor, even though he didn't always win. His only 'friend' was another merboy named Ken. But Ken was son of the deceased sea witch, and only hung around Daisuke because he was his 'worthy adversary' and 'secret love'. But (kind of obvious) Daisuke was not happy…

The sea is always full of life. Fingers of sunlight shone through the waters like delicate lace weaving around the seaweed. Brilliant fish of many colors were everywhere. So calm… so beautiful…

"IT'S SSSSSOOOOO BORING!" Daisuke moaned and slumped on bed of seagrass. It was just another boring day under the sea. It was like any other day to him. A few feet away, his sister Mimi was surrounded by her adoring fan club. 'Just five more seconds…' he thought and… 

"Hello my worthy adversary." Ken swam up.

"Hey Ken. Would you mind going away. I'd like to be alone." Daisuke waved his hand in a 'get lost' movement. 

"Are you sure about that?" Ken asked seductively and swam around Daisuke, tracing a finger across the other merboy's muscular chest. 

"Yes." Daisuke mumbled, blushing a bit. He hated when Ken flirted with him in public. In fact, he hated all Ken's antics period. He wasn't interested in him. 'Something's not right about him.' Daisuke got up and swam off.

Daisuke swam to a small cove. Although merpeople were forbidden to go the surface, Daisuke disobeyed and came up often. He liked the world above the ocean's waters. The sun was so warm, and the weird plants and things called birds. He often spent a lot of his time sitting on a rock within a secluded area of the cove, but today, he went straight for the small beach and lay on the sand. 

'It's so peaceful… ' He sighed contently and closed his eyes. 'The warm sand… the blue sky and white clouds…' he'd learned a lot about the upper world from a seagull he frequently saw named V-mon. 

"V-mon…" he whispered and slowly fell asleep with his tail half in the water.

When Daisuke woke up, night had already fallen. 'Night… the surface world gets to see all those beautiful, tiny points of light in the sky…' Daisuke dove back into the water and began swimming home, but along the way, he saw a ship slowly gliding through the water. Curiosity got the best of him and he swam over to investigate. 

'This is not what I had in mind.' Prince Takeru thought to himself as he sat back on the deck of the ship that was sailing back toward his home. He'd just gone to some other kingdoms to find a bride for himself, but he wasn't satisfied with any of the princesses. Or the princes. 

"Prince Takeru, we should arrive at your homelands in about two days now." One of the sailor said. 

"Whatever." Takeru got up and rested his hands on the rail overlooking the sea. Although he loved his parents King Koushiro, he hated Princess Jun, who kept chasing after him and throwing herself shamelessly at him. 'Good god she makes me sick. Even though she's my sister. She cannot accept the fact that 1. I want to marry into another family and 2. I like guys. Do I even want to go home?' the blonde prince mused as he watched the moonlight flicker on the water's surface. 

Daisuke slipped into the shadowy waters beside the ship. He could hear talking and laughing. One human was off to the side, looking out over the water. Daisuke pulled back into the shadows a bit so he wouldn't be seen. A second glance sent his heart soaring. 

'This human… he's so perfect…' he felt himself drooling, but didn't care. But the fact that he was a merboy nearly shattered his heart. 'There's no way we could be together. Not like this… I don't even know if he'd be interested…' he sniffed rather loudly drawing the attention of the whole crew. 

"Mermaid!" some sailor yelled out. Daisuke quickly dove back under the water and swam full speed all the way home.

Takeru was dumbfounded. Some drunken sailors claimed to have seen a mermaid. The fact that they were drunk led most of the other crewmembers to believe they'd gone off the deep end, and dismissed what they saw as a dolphin or a fish. 

'But it wasn't a fish. I don't drink, and I saw it.' Takeru lay down in his cabin. 'And it was wearing… goggles?' But the prince had also glimpsed a flash of chocolate brown eyes and a VERY flat chest.

"Where have you been?" King Yamato glared at his son. 

"I…uh… you see… uh…" Daisuke fumbled for words.

"This isn't the first time you've come home after curfew and missed dinner. Daisuke, what's going on?"

"You see, there's a very good reason for that." Daisuke stammered. "Uh, I was sleeping and uh, lost track of time." Well, it was the truth, more or less.

"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke…" the blonde king sighed. "I worry about you. You could have been eaten by sharks, or worse, be seen by a human." Now the merboy's face turned slightly blue. "I'll excuse it, but this is the LAST time. Now go to bed." King Yamato turned and swam off to his chambers to spend some 'private time' with King Taichi…

The next day, Daisuke woke up bright and early and headed out after breakfast. After a while, he spotted the ship and swam lazily after it all morning long, hoping to get a glimpse of the blonde prince again. Meanwhile, Ken was in the cave his mother had left to him. It looked like any other home made into a cave except a big rock concealed a secret room that housed all of the dead sea witch's magics and spells. 

"Today I will see what Daisuke truly desires, and use that to make him mine!" he pushed the rock aside and entered the secret room. After consulting a small handbook, he reached for a large pearl with a small hole drilled into it. 

"Hold with hole facing up and insert hair." He said reading the directions aloud. Ken then inserted a strand of Daisuke's hair into the hole, causing the pearl to flare brightly. "Show me what Daisuke desires!" he commanded, and the pearl's surface changed to show a ship, the world of humans, and a tall, handsome looking blonde boy. 

Enraged with what he saw, Ken threw the pearl across the room where it shattered into millions of tiny fragments. The boy warlock pulled out a small crystal jar and emptied its contents into the water. "Storm of darkness, storm of hate… Destroy that ship ~ I command you by the powers given to me!" the dark contents shifted, and whirled up to the surface in a black whirlpool. 

Daisuke swam under the ship again. When he surfaced, the once peaceful blue sky suddenly turned black. Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled across the dark clouds that gathered quickly over the sea. Suddenly, a huge wave came up and engulfed the ship.

"NO!" Daisuke cried out as wave after wave tore the ship apart. All the humans were washed overboard. The merboy swam amongst the flotsam searching for the prince. 

Finally, he found the blonde boy unconscious, sinking beneath the waters. Daisuke swam over and pulled the blonde's head above the surface. It was hard work; the water weighed down the prince's clothes, making him heavy and difficult to hold up. There was a human settlement not far away, but for Daisuke; it seemed like forever before he drew in close to land with his precious cargo. He beached himself, and lay the prince on the sand. Daisuke then turned to go, when he sensed something was very wrong. The prince wasn't breathing, his skin turned blue and cold.

"Shimatta!" the merboy turned around. "How do they live?" he gasped as he pulled himself over to the prince and rubbed his hands. "Now what did V-mon say about situations like this? Think. Think." Daisuke then remembered V-mon saying something about pumping the water out of their chest. So he pressed down of the blonde's chest again and again. Eventually, the prince coughed up water.

As Takeru slowly regained consciousness, he could hear a voice whispering to him. It was soft, yet he could hear it very clearly. He opened an eye to see the brown eyes filled with concern before he lost consciousness again from exhaustion. 

Daisuke was relieved the prince had started breathing again, but now the only problem was keeping him warm until someone found him. Not knowing what was possessed him to do it, but he lay down next to the blonde prince and fell asleep. 

'Prince… I wonder what you're name is.' Was his last thought before he slept.

Daisuke woke up when he heard someone coming. Quickly, he jumped back into the water and swam out to watch from a safe distance. A girl walked along the beach, saw the body and let out a high pitched shriek. 

"PRINCE TAKERU!" she cried and ran over to the boy. 

Takeru got up. "Jun… where am I?" 

"You're home of course! Oh, you're parents will be so happy. They didn't know what to do when the survivors who made it out said they saw you drown. But God has sent you back to me, your one true love! Come on, I'll have my servant drive you home in my new pink carriage!" she gushed and leaving the weak Takeru no choice, dragged him over the sand dune hills. 

'God was cruel sending me back to the hellhounds.' Takeru thought darkly.

'Takeru… so that's his name.' Daisuke thought and glanced at the sun, which was just setting. 'Better get home. Don't wanna be late for dinner.' 

Over the next few days, Daisuke watched Takeru. He discovered the young prince lived in a magnificent palace in the human settlement; and that every morning, Takeru would go out for a walk along the beach and then go back home. With this information, Daisuke woke up extra early and watched the prince from behind some rocks that guarded the beach. He was no longer late for dinner, which pleased his parents, and was unusually pleasant to everyone. All he could think about was Takeru. However, Ken was not fooled and was plotting on how he could make the goggle-merboy his. 

Finally Daisuke couldn't stand it. He had to find some way to talk to Takeru. Or to be around him without humans noticing he was a merboy. Finally, after much debating, he decided to ask Ken for help.

'Right on time, my worth adversary… soon to be love.' Ken thought when he saw Daisuke swimming toward his cave. 'I knew it would take this human obsession of yours only a matter of time before you decide to come to me for a spell. Well love, if you want to see the human world, I'll show it to you. But you won't like it. Oh, you won't; and then you'll be mine!' Ken continued to clean up his room a bit before Daisuke swam in. 

"Ken?" 

"Ah, my worthy adversary. What can I do for you?" Ken emerged with a false grin on his face. 

"I was wondering… you know; um… do you have a spell that can make me a human?" 

"Well, let me see." Ken pretended to think for a while. "It would have to be one of my mother's more potent spells, so it might require something from you." 

"Oh." Daisuke's face fell a little. 'Even if it costs me something like my goggles, I'll gladly trade it.' 

"Oh, no!" Ken laughed when he saw the expression on the other merboy's face. "It's not that serious, I can assure you. None of these spells cost anything of value like your life… or goggles. In fact, it might be something small you could probably live without." Ken pulled out a small clamshell. "This spell will make you human for as long as you want. Just take the pill that's inside the shell." 

"What's the catch?" Daisuke narrowed his eyes. 'I still don't trust him.' 

"Oh, nothing much. But it will have to be something of value, I can't just give these spells away." Ken replied. 

"And what do you or the spell want?" Daisuke asked.

"A promise." Ken said simply. 

"A promise? Well whatever it is, I promise." Daisuke said. 

"Ah, but you didn't hear what you just agreed to." Ken clucked his tongue. 

"What?" Daisuke asked weakly, he hated when he rushed into these kinds of things. 

"What you've just given me, is a promise that if you don't like it on the surface, you will return to the sea, and you will be mine." Ken smiled and caressed the side of Daisuke's face with his hand. 

"But… I don't want…" Daisuke turned to leave. 

"Too late." The purple haired merboy warned, holding out the shell. "The spell has already witnessed your promise, and now, if you don't use it, the unused magic will burn out by sunset tomorrow, the spell will end, and you will wind up being together with me anyway. So take it or leave it." Ken pressed the shell into Daisuke's hand, then swam back into his room.

'What do I do now?' Daisuke wondered as he exited Ken's 'house'. 

Ken watched as Daisuke swam away.

'Just a matter of time now. Who can stand living on the surface anyway?' he turned to find a good book to pass some of the time away. 

The next morning, the goggle-merboy swam to the beach. After a lot of thinking the night before, he decided to go for it. He quickly opened the clamshell and swallowed the rather large green pill inside. At first nothing happened, but then a sharp pain shot through his tail as it split in half into two legs. The boy cried out as the transformation took place, leaving him sitting in the shallow waters. Daisuke tried to stand up, but once again, pain ripped through his legs and he collapsed again. 

"Ouch!" he tried to protest, but now, no sound came out of his mouth. "What the?" he tried again, but still nothing. 'Am I deaf?' he wondered. 'No, I can feel my vocal chords moving. I can hear the sea and birds… oh no. The spell. Ken! He forgot to mention this little complication… and why do I feel so…tired…?' Daisuke gasped and collapsed on the sand. 

'Just another morning.' Takeru sighed as he walked along the beach. The sky was blue, and streaks of white clouds graced its never-ending boundaries. The blonde prince sighed. He was home, but it was like hell. Jun couldn't leave him alone. 'This is the only time I have to myself since she doesn't wake up this early… still, it would be nice to sleep in for once.' Takeru closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh, salty sea air. 

Suddenly, something shiny caught his eye. At first he thought it was a piece of glass, but when he looked again, it was light glinting off someone's head. He ran over to look. The shiny object was a pair of goggles on someone's head. A naked someone, a boy. 

'Could this be…?' Takeru knelt down to wake the boy up. "Hey! Are you alright?" when the boy opened his eyes, Takeru saw the eyes that haunted him in the dreams of the previous nights. "You're!" 

Daisuke awoke with the warm sensation of the sun bathing his body. Cracking open one eye, he saw he was in a room in a soft bed with strange fabric that was soft and as thin as a jellyfish. Warm sunlight streamed in through windows around him. 

'Aaa…' he closed his eyes in the simple, sheer bliss of it all. The door opened and Takeru walked in. 

"You're awake." He said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. "Well, if you want, breakfast is ready." 

Daisuke's stomach growled. Takeru laughed. 

"I take that as a yes." He said getting up and standing by the door waiting for Daisuke. But when the brown-haired boy tried to get out of bed, the same pain ripped through his legs and he fell down hard on his butt. 

"Are you OK?" the blonde prince helped the other boy back onto the bed. "Maybe… breakfast in bed for now?" he grinned. Daisuke nodded vigorously. 

Over the next few days, Takeru was constantly in Daisuke's company. During that time he found out that his new friend couldn't speak. And after a LONG guessing game, he discovered the goggle-boy's name. 

'Daisuke-big help… it fits him well…' Takeru had thought. 'But for a boy, it's as if he's never seen… well, anything for that matter.' Daisuke was fascinated by EVERYTHING. The horse drawn carriages, the marketplace, even something as simple as a pen or lamp made the goggle-boy point at with a questioning look. In a way, he opened Takeru's eyes to how special each and everything was. Every minute they were together, time just seemed to stop, and neither of them ever wanted it to end.

Meanwhile, Ken seethed. 

'This wasn't supposed to happen! That dopey prince wasn't supposed to so much as look at him! Well, I just might have to do something a bit more drastic.' He clenched his fist. 'You WILL be mine Daisuke. By force if necessary.'

The beach… Daisuke sat on the sand watching the waves while Takeru went to get them something small to eat. A flapping sound caught his attention as a seagull landed in front of him. 

"D'suke! You're human!" V-mon stared. "Well?" he asked. 

Daisuke tapped his throat and shook his head. 

"You lost your voice? Well, that's too bad. I liked your voice." The seagull preened his feathers. "You know, they say that salt water does wonders to the throat." V-mon laughed. 

Daisuke glared. 'Let's see HOW well it works.' He grinned and splashed the seagull with water. 

"AAACCCCKKK!" V-mon shouted and flew above. Daisuke kept trying to splash the seagull. V-mon flew in low over the water, luring Daisuke out a bit. Eventually, all the splashing and running/swimming tired the goggle-boy out. 

Dripping wet and clothes clinging to his skin, Daisuke turned to go back to shore only to find a shocked Takeru staring at him. The apples he was carrying dropped to his feet. He'd wished, dreamed, and hoped for it to be true… and it was. Now he could only stare at the goggle boy as he waded back toward him. 

'I wonder what he's looking at?' Daisuke wondered and brushed a lock of wet brown hair behind his ear. '… is he looking… at me?' his face suddenly flushed as Takeru slowly approached him. 

"Daisuke… you're the one… the one that I…" the prince gave up and pressed his lips against Daisuke's. 

The goggle-boy's eyes widened. 'What is he doing? Whatever it is… I like it.' Daisuke tried kissing back. 

To Takeru's delight, the boy began to kiss back. 

'Daisuke… Ai shiteru…' he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling them close. As the kiss intensified, he quickly slipped his tongue into Daisuke's mouth. The other boy's eyes widened in surprise, then his tongue began to battle back for control. 'A fast learner…' Takeru moaned, his hand moving away from Daisuke's waist to gently squeeze his butt. 

'Heaven… that's what it is…' Daisuke decided. The feelings… they were overwhelming, crazy, and yet, comforting. It was as if he'd finally found a part of himself after all these years, the part that could accept him for who he was. 'I wish… that this will never end…'

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Ken screamed with rage and pulled at his hair in frustration. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! He was supposed to hate the surface, and all those… HUMANS!" Ken glared at the pearl-crystal ball in the center of the room. "Well now you little hussy, this time, no more Mr. Nice-Guy. It's an all out war!" he laughed as he reached for jar on the shelf. 

To Be Continued…

What is Ken planning to do? Will Daisuke and Takeru's dry cleaning bill ever be paid? Find out next time!

________________________________________________________________________ 

JC: Well, that was pretty good.

Daisuke: You… are going to make this a lime… aren't you?  
JC: Hm… you two were already getting all touchy-touchy already. 

Ken: Why am I always doomed to be the evil one?  
JC: Because you're SO good at it.

Takeru: But why did you have Jun chase me? 

JC: I think it's a Motomiya syndrome that they're attracted to Ishidas and Takashis.

Takeru: We're doomed.

Yamato: But I'm happy.

Taichi: Yes, emperor Yamato. King of the seven seas!


End file.
